Bang the Doldrums
by Lambbaby
Summary: They were ashes and wine. Strewn on the wind and spilled across the floor. A set of ten drabbles.


**Bang the Doldrums**

**A/N:** So yeah it's been 7 months since I last wrote or posted anything so forgive me if these are as bad as I think they are. Those of you familiar with the iPod Shuffle Challenges will recognize the basic format, for those you who aren't it goes like this: Set the iPod on shuffle; write till the songs ends; start anew when the song changes, repeat for 10 songs. You guys know the drill; if they suck let me know. If they don't suck let me know. Thanks for reading,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any of the songs referenced therein. Any sort of copyright infringement is totally unintended. Oh look out for a sort of eclectic music mix.

* * *

**1. Take it Back- She & Him**

She didn't want to wonder whether he loved her. Didn't want to know whether or not he cared. She didn't want him to get that close to her. She told him to take back the words, take back his heart and his soul. She didn't want it, didn't want his love. He didn't mean it, he couldn't mean it. She knew all of his tricks, knew all of his games, knew he was trying to fool her, to set her up only to knock her down. She wouldn't let him though; she wasn't going to let him into even the smallest corner of her heart.

**2.Heartbeat- Scouting for Girls**

Every time he saw her he forgot to breathe. His heart skipped a beat. He did everything he could to be near her, everything he could do to be close to her even if it meant sneaking out of the Tower at night to take her dancing or to watch the stars, show her the time of her life, anything to feel the skip in his heartbeat. Sure she was a bad girl, she was trouble incarnate and a sassy pain in the ass and she wasn't into love only heartbreak, but she was worth it. The skip in his heart told him so.

**3. Dark Come Soon- Tegan & Sara**

The darkness couldn't overcome her soon enough. Couldn't stop her and her rampage soon enough. She was losing control she told them, get back she told them, I love you please let me go she begged them. But the one she knew, the ones who had grown to love her back, held their ground, even as it roiled and shook and fell to pieces below them, even as it brought them to the very edge of everything, they held out for her. They would stay and fight Terra, because she was the enemy. They wouldn't leave her because she had been a friend.

**4. Secret- The Pierces**

She swore Kori to secrecy. Made her do silly human traditions, like cross her heart and hope to die. She made her promise that it would be forever between them, no one would know, that it would follow her to her grave. Only when she was sure her secret, this burning hidden thing, would remain kept private would she tell her. After all she reasoned two could keep a secret, especially when one of them is dying, dying, dead.

**5. 2 AM- Alexz Johnson**

Snow was falling over the city, painting it pure; washing away it's sins. The purity made her wonder, made her hope, made her remember the times gone by. Even though it was over she still felt his kiss in those early hours, still felt his touch and the love they'd indulged in before it all went wrong. It was there in the scratchy music from next door, in the old voice messages she couldn't bring herself to delete, in the barely visible stars sparkling above downtown. Despite what she thought her heart wanted she wasn't over him, not at all. She had tried but she couldn't let him go, couldn't get used to the days and hours without him. Which brought her here, at his doorstep, at 2 am, searching for a chance to try again.

**6. Under the Surface- Marit Larsen**

Raven wasn't used to happiness. She wasn't used to loving someone so much, needing someone so much. But every now and then the doubt crept in. Doubt that underneath it all she was just second best, just the runner up to the queen of his heart. She would let the doubt make her angry, make her say things she didn't mean. And even though he said he loved her, said she was the one he wanted, she would still wonder. Did he love her the way he loved me? Did he make her as happy? Were the feelings he'd felt for her still there? Was she still there, haunting his heart under the surface?

**7. Between the Lines- Sara Bareilles**

Cy wondered how long they would lie to him. How long he would have to pretend not to notice. Not to notice the stares that passed between them. How many times was he supposed to ignore the way they needlessly touched or longingly gazed? How long was he supposed to play dumb, leave the unsaid unspoken? How long was he supposed to watch them with his eyes wide shut? He knew, in the vaguest of ways, why they hide it. Why they lied. Knew that they were trying to spare his feelings and protect their love. But he still wondered how long he was supposed to pretend, because it was getting harder and harder to act as if he couldn't read between the lines.

**8. The Guilty Ones- The Cast of Spring Awakening**

He wondered why he felt so uncomfortable. Despite his virgin status, Gar knew about sex. Even if was only in that cold and clinical way described in books. There was nothing wrong with what he, what they were feeling. It was crazy and unknown but not wrong. But as their pulses started racing, only to stop and begin again, he wondered why he felt so guilty. Even as each touch colored his vision filled his hour. Even as each caress threw light into his world, he felt the guilt, the all-encompassing wrong of what he was doing. He wondered if it would always feel this way or if it would only be that way with _him._

**9. Sandcastle Disco- Solange**

She was like a sandcastle, one of those ornate deals that you saw in the movies. Huge walls, towers, turrets, the works. She looked so sturdy, so strong. The truth though was that her walls were so delicate, so fragile that he could easily blow them away. One large gust of wind and there she would be exposed to him, her secrets laid bare for him to read, her scars there for him to see. But he chose a different way. He chose to be like the ocean and gently wash her walls away. Chose to let her slowly reveal herself to him.

**10. Ashes and Wine- A Fine Frenzy**

They were ashes and wine. Spilled on the floor and strewn in the wind. They were falling apart, leaking out of the box they'd unintentionally placed themselves in. They tried so hard, fought so hard to keep themselves together. There had to be some way, some chance that they could come out this as one. There had to be some light at the end of this swiftly unraveling tunnel. But in the end it was too much and they couldn't manage to hang on, to fight for one another any longer. They let go of their claims on one another, gave up the fight. In the end they were left scattered like ashes on the wind and splattered like wine on the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. It's bad I know. Ummm...I'll leave it up to those of you read this to decide who the less obvious songs are about. So please review and thanks for reading. _Namaste._


End file.
